Howl For Me
by WeAreTomorrow
Summary: "It's that simple. And that complicated." Collection of Teen Wolf drabbles. Exclusively Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The thing you have to understand about Stiles is that he says a lot of things.

He likes to talk because he hates it when it's quiet. It was quiet the night his mom left, silent in the way that's overpowering. Just the quiet purr of an engine starting and then… nothing.

So Stiles talks to keep everything back because he doesn't like to remember.

Scott gets that.

Because the one thing you have to understand about Scott is that his dad left him too, just not as quietly. There were broken dishes and crying and fighting and his mom's hysterical screams. The car runs over his bike on the way out with a sickening crunch.

Scott kept the broken training wheel because he doesn't want to let go.

But the thing you have to understand the most is that they're best friends. Through everything. No matter what.

Right…?


	2. Chapter 2

The extended version. Let me know what slash couples you'd like to see!

* * *

><p>Some things in this world Stiles knows for sure.<p>

Truths that went beyond logic and school and mathematical formulas. Truths that he clings to in the bizarre life he's living now.

Because if they aren't true anymore either then he might just lose it.

Truth: His mother didn't love him.

Truth: His father does.

And probably the most inescapable truth of all, the one that'll be left over when everything else goes to hell, because that's where they're going:

Stiles loves Scott McCall.

It's that simple. And that complicated.

He loves him like a brother. A best friend. And sometimes, he loves him so much that it hurts to breathe.

Because once upon a time there was another truth too.

But this thing is tearing Scott McCall up on the inside. Making him less. Making him someone else that doesn't belong to Stiles, like he always has. Like he should.

"_Everything in my life is suddenly perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it?_"

That, more than anything else, hurts. Like a knife twisting deeper into his stomach with every word.

Ruin it? Perfect?

He can't mean that, can he?

Because the thing you have to understand about Stiles is that he says a lot of things.

He talks because he hates it when it's quiet. It was quiet the night his mom left, silent in the way that's overpowering. Just the quiet purr of an engine starting and then… nothing.

So Stiles talks to keep everything back because he doesn't like to remember.

Scott gets that.

Because the one thing you have to understand about Scott is that his dad left him too, just not as quietly. There were broken dishes and crying and the car runs over his bike on the way out with a sickening crunch.

Scott kept the broken training wheel because he doesn't want to let go.

So the point is this:

Stiles says a lot that he doesn't mean. But Scott knows when he does.

Scott doesn't say a lot. But Stiles never ignores him when he does.

Scott once told him that what he loves best about Stiles is that he pushes Scott to his limits. He doesn't treat Scott like he's breakable because of his asthma or anything else, because he knows that he's stronger then anyone gives him credit for.

No, it's always Stiles that's been the breakable one.

Shaking, still pressed against the wall, harsh words echoing in his ears, he's vividly reminded of the fact. Fear and something too much like heartbreak still pounding inside his veins, he comes to a decision.

He can't lose Scott too.

No matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

[For his sixteenth his parents get him a punching bag. Usually it helps.]

Who the _fuck_ is Scott McCall?

And where the _fuck_ did he come from? Because last week nobody knew him.

Last week Jackson ate lunch with his girlfriend and had went bowling with his girlfriend and did stuff with his girlfriend without thinking aboutScott_ fucking_ McCall when he has no business thinking about _fucking_ Scott McCall.

And yes, he means it like that.

Jesus Christ, he just wants everything to go back to the way it was. He just wants to rewind and start over and forget this ever happened. He just wants to go back to last week, is that too _fucking_ much to as for?

Because Scott McCall was not a _fucking_ problem. At _fucking_ all.

Last week, Jackson could pin a guy to the wall, get in his face and threaten him without there being consequences. Not that kind, not any kind.

So what the _fuck_ is this?

This dream that should have been about his girlfriend but is undeniable _fucking_ not. No matter how many times he tries to convince himself that it was red hair not black.

It's not working. It's not _fucking _working okay?

He's going insane. Really. They all notice it but no one wants to say anything.

Jackson's kind of an asshole; they all just _fucking _deal.

But _fuck_, there's something about Scott McCall that makes his blood boil. That makes him forget to think about his girlfriend. That makes him go crazy and want to just hit Scott McCall in his _fucking _face.

Or just pin him back to that wall…

_Fuck_.

[His knuckles are bleeding. Don't worry though, his Lacrosse gloves cover it.]

[He just hopes they aren't broken this time.]


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys…

I've decided to do a bit of spring-cleaning.

I'm going to take down all of my works for the month of May and edit them. Not only will I fix all those annoying grammar mistakes but there will be new chapters and sections added, especially for longer pieces such as _Damn Implications_.

I'm going to try to find a way to re-upload without losing all my amazing reviews but please author alert me just in case.

See you on June 1st!


End file.
